User blog:Zamasu Chan/5-B Base Sonic?
So after further research and inspection, I now come to the conclusion that base characters in the Sonic the hedgehog universe are NOT tier 5 in base. 5-B was a mistake and a path to a direction that could absolutely lead to tier 4. And if you think Sonic will be High 6-A again, sorry to tell you but you’re wrong. In my opinion this is very depressing because I liked tier 5 base forms and I was even reconsidering making this. This isn’t me being a downplayer or biased even though I understand why you’d think so. Anyway with that out of the way... I’ll be starting now. The Chaos Emeralds Sonic Advanced In Sonic Advanced 3, Eggman has all 7 Chaos Emeralds and splits the planet apart using Chaos Control. In order to fix the planet, all 7 Chaos Emeralds are needed to perform Chaos Control and revert the planet back to normal. Already there’s a problem with the idea that one Emerald performed such a feat. Yes we see one Emerald but the perspective doesn’t show the whole thing. The angle that it’s shot at doesn’t even show the entire Emerald itself, only the side of it. It would only be possible to see other Emeralds if the camera was turned. Secondly Eggman had all 7 in his possession, so why would he just randomly take 1 and use the machine? If the Emeralds were just lying around somewhere then why didn’t Sonic just grab them? It would be more understandable if all were being used and Sonic wasn’t able to get to them, if you see what I mean. Third, it was specifically Said that Eggman used Chaos Control to split the planet and Chaos Control was needed to fix it. This raises the question: How can Chaos Control from one Emerald split planets but Chaos Control, from all 7, is mandatory to fix the planet, especially since one can supposedly move a continent with ease? This is why context is super important, you have to put two and two together to make sense of the moment so it won’t raise questions that shouldn’t be asked in the first place. This what you call a misconception guys. Eclipse Cannon One Emerald moving a continent is an outlier because it surpass the capabilities of the Eclipse Canon. With 5 Emeralds it can blow up a large city, with 6 it can blow up a portion of the moon, and all 7 can destroy a planet. You’d automatically think this is an AoE fallacy but that’s incorrect. The Eclipse Canon already has planetary range and all it needs is a planetary power source. So if 5 Emeralds can’t destroy the planet, then one definitely can’t do it. Emerl > Gerald’s journal: Luckily, it only had one "Chaos Emerald" installed. If it were to have all 7 Emeralds installed, it might destroy the whole planet. Gerald specifically said that Emerl can only destroy earth with all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Although some would say that it’ll only activate his programming, imply that Emerl is planetary in base. > Shadow: You must destroy it before it collects all the "Chaos Emeralds" and uses its true power! According to Shadow, Emerl’s true power comes from getting all 7 Chaos Emeralds, meaning his ultimate form is what’s capable of planet busting. Chaos Even when Sonic, Big, & Knuckles are working together, they can’t harm Chaos 6 without complete exploitation of his weakness. The six Emerald calc also should have been re-evaluated a long time ago to low 5-B (See Mephistus’ comment). In his perfect state Chaos is only then stated to be a planetary threat. Other Characters Ifrit Ifrit is a creature who normally burns the surface off of planets but at an unknown pace. When he was sent to the Future, Silver couldn’t stop him or even prevent him from ruining his future. Silver had to retreat to the past to find help and stop him. Later Sonic fight Ifrit, who wasn’t fully awakened at the time. Even though Ifrit was never at his true power, he was still able to trade blows with Sonic. Silver couldn’t even fight off a being that’s High 6-A and Sonic had to fight him in a weakened state to actually beat him. Eggrobo > Eggman: The whole planet will end up blowing up in an instant from the shock it’ll receive without leaving a trace! This is taken entirely out of context. Yes, Eggman is right that it can destroy the planet but it’s explained better in the next quote. > Eggman: The machine is unstable. We just want to borrow some of the planet's energy. We don't want to destroy it. If Eggman absorbed all the energy then Earth would’ve been gone. It was clearly still intact and Eggman only wanted to _borrow some_ of the energy. Even then, machines don’t use the full capacity of their batteries or power source. If every single attack was as much as the energy it absorbed, then it would’ve shut down after one attack. Plus the Eggrobo can still one shot Sonic. Nega Wisp Armor Sonic scaling to this makes absolutely no sense. A singular Wisp can amp Sonic’s AP higher than usual. The Nega Wisp Armor is powered by multiple Wisps, so how would Sonic scale to it? The simple answer to that would be that the Wisps were helping Sonic. It also wouldn’t make sense for Sonic to scale to the Solar System level Nega Wisp Armor, so 4-B Base Sonic When? Iblis The Iblis thing makes so sense. He supposedly has the power and the range to destroy earth, so can someone explain why the planet still exists? How do you explain people like Silver and Blaze to still be alive in the future even after 200 years? If people lived this long with Iblis still around then he’s not even High 6-A. If Iblis was really Planet level then the entire planet would’ve been completely decimated with absolutely zero life left. Silver, Blaze, and the entire world being around disproves planetary Iblis. Infinite No one should scale to Infinite because he’s quite literally merged with the Phantom Ruby. The Phantom Ruby was stated to have unspeakable power. According to Sonic Forces: Stress Testand Sonic Forces: Rise of Infinite, the Ruby was stated to outclass the Master Emerald and was strong enough to the point where it basically nullified the Master Emerald’s ability to keep up Angel Island. The Ruby can also harm Super Sonic and even make its own dimensions, via Null Space, the Egg Reverie Zone, and the dimension in the final boss in Forces. Why else would Infinite be considered the strongest villain? It only makes sense for him to be Super Form tier. Not to mention the star he made could potentially be legit if he’s a Super Form level character. Base Characters scaling to infinite is dumb because even Classic Sonic was able to harm a robot that was stated to surpass Infinite. Classic Era Chaos 0 In Sonic Forces, in both the comics and the games, Chaos 0 is still able to pose athreat to Sonic, Silver & Knuckles. He was even shown overpowering Sonic, with one arm, and slapping him around as well. Classic Sonic is able to one shot Chaos after hitting his head. This isn’t the first time Classic Sonic pulled a stunt like this. Classic Sonic was able to fight off the Egg Dragoon by knocking its own projectiles at a force hard enough to break the mech. He can even survive gun fire from the Egg Dragoon. Although people say that Classic Sonic used the Dragoon’s own attacks against it, which is kinda true, you still have to keep in mind he’d still need to have comparable strength. For example what’s gonna hurt more, a baby throwing a baseball at your head or Batman throwing a baseball at your head? Sonic 4 Sonic 4 was the true start to the Modern era in terms of the timeline. In Sonic 4 Episode 2, Metal Sonic is still on star dust speedway and is revived by Eggman. Although he’s alive again, he’s still damaged but he’s still able to pose a threat to Sonic even when teaming up with Tails. Metal Sonic even insists on fighting Sonic again, showing that Metal didn’t get one shot or something because “lol Sonic gets stronger every second”. This shows that the gap between Modern and Classic Sonic is not that big if Classic Sonic is still relevant and if past enemies can still harm Modern Sonic. Conclusion I know that basically all the rebuttals are gonna be “but he fought those guys he should scale “. Well guess what this isn’t the first time base characters pulled a crazy stunt. Classic Sonic fought Metal Sonic with 7 Emeralds, Modern Sonic fought Perfect Chaos, he was able to harm Dark Gaia, base Blaze was able to survive Egg Salamander’s attacks, Knuckles knocked the Emeralds out of Super Sonic, Marine was able to knock back the Egg Wizard, Sonic and the gang fought Void, and Sonic even harmed the Time Eater in base. You guys gotta remember that the writers don’t care about power Scaling and characters can have multiple outliers. Eggman has to do things like drain the planet, steal Hyper Go On Energy, collect all Chaos Emeralds, etc just to make tier 5 weapons. I get the FEB exists but that happened only one time and nothing that powerful ever existed again nor was the FEB mentioned again. Why would regular robots like Omega, Gamma, Metal Sonic, etc be 5-B when Eggman had to go to great lengths just to planet bust that itself is too inconsistent. Even these guys are 5-B. Their Tier Since Dreamcast Characters are not far from Classic Characters, that means the Dreamcast characters should be “at least low 6-B” however after Sonic Battle Sonic and Shadow should be 6-B. Not only was Sonic stayed to be much stronger, but he should scale to Emerl with 5 Emeralds, and five Emeralds performed this feat, which is over 8x stronger than Classic Sonic’s feat. Category:Blog posts